The Truth
by DemonGann
Summary: Tobio's hiding something. Kyoya gets nosy. Ryutaro stays on the sidelines. Zack(OC) is trying to hurt Tobio. And who is Mutt? Find out by reading this. Reveiw please! 2 story for beyblade. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**In this no one is trying to kill another, it's just a gender bender fic that kept popping into my head. Everyone is friends. OC/Tobio/Kyoya. Love triangle!**

**Summary: Tobio's trying to hide something from his newest friend, Kyoya, but it's not working...and something's threatening Tobio and Kyoya's friendship! What is it? Read to find out!**

**Reji: Demi doesn't own Beyblade, or there would be lots of yaoi.**

**Me:...hehe. On with the show!*pionts dramatically at nothing* Derp. XD**

**Reji: ...ok...**

Tobio oike was _dying_ of boredom. Currently he was sitting on his couch, being stared at by his two friends. One with concern, the other with...Tobio couldn't really see the green-haired bladers expression, as he was looking down at the floor.

"Something wrong, Kyoya?" Tobio asked. Kyoya looked up from the floor. "no."

_cue awkward silence_

After some time, in which all three boys said _nothing, _which didn't help with Tobio's boredom, Tobio let out a sigh. "I'm going to my room."

"ok." Came the reply from across the room. Tobio looked over to see Ryutaro looking at him. He looked back at Kyoya. "See ya."

Tobio quickly went to his room, trying not to look too nervous. After entering his room the blond male shut the door and locked it. He went straight to a mirror that rested in the corner of his small room.

Tobio reached towards his neck, where a silver chain was peeking out from his jacket. He pulled on the silver chain, showing a silver colored circle with a blue topaz stone in the middle of it.

Tobio pressed down on the blue stone._ 'he'_ glanced back up at _'his'_ reflection. Instead of a boy with a blond afro, there was a girl with blond curly hair standing in front of the mirror.

She had shoulder length, curly blond hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a long black coat over a black tank top and dark blue jeans, her chosen footwear was a pair of dark purple boots. And of course, she had the necklace on.

"I need to be more careful or Kyoya will find out about...this." She said turning to were a small fluffy, sheep sat on her bed.-the mini form of Capricorn-"I think you need tell him, Topaz." Capricorn said to her owner.

"_Capri!_ I can't do that." Topaz shook her head at the mini form of her bey. "why not?" Capri asked, staring at Topaz with her red-yellow eyes. "because...I just can't, ok?" Topaz said quietly. She sat down next to the sheep. Capri nuzzled the girl's hand. "I know it's hard, but you have to be brave. Ok Topaz?"

"I should go back." was the only reply. Capri stared at the blond girl. "...ok..."

Topaz nodded and took hold of the necklace. She then pressed down on the blue stone embedded in the circler pendent. When she looked back up at Capri, she was again Tobio. But underneath, she was still Topaz.

She had to remind herself of that on more than one occasion.

~~~~-/-~~~~

"I'm back." Topaz said as she walked in-still in her male form- Ryutaro smiled at her, while Kyoya frowned.

"Really Kyoya? That look doesn't suit you." Topaz teased the blader.

Kyoya growled at her. "that afro is getting old, ya know." Topaz just rolled her eyes. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." she then proceeded to fake laughter, then she actually started laughing, while Kyoya and Ryutaro joined in.

"Ok ok, I gotta go, see ya later Ryu, Kyoya!" Topaz grabbed her sniper case and ran out the front door. As Topaz headed down the stairs she looked at her rooms window were Capricorn was looking out.

Topaz shrugged. She didn't need, or want, to deal with it right now. She could patch things up with Capri later. At the moment, she wasn't really looking forward to seeing her boyfriend.

{~~)-(~~}

_**Kyoya's pov-piont of veiw-**_

I watched Tobio leave. "What's with him? He's been acting weird latley." I asked, turning to Ryutaro for answers. "I'm sorry my friend, but I cannot tell you." I sighed and walked across the room. "I'll be outside, training." I yelled over my shoulder as I walked outside, into the backyard. I started down the stairs that led away from the porch. Then I heard it. Is something under the porch? "Ryutaro! Come here!" I yelled, backing away from the porch. Who knows what could under there. Ryutaro comes running out of the house. The bluennet walks over to me. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, calm as ever. "I think theres something under the porch." I tell him, pionting to the underside of the porch. Ryutaro rolls his eyes. "Let me look." Ryutaro gets down on his hands and knees to look under the porch. He starts lauging. "What?" I rush over to look.

I feel stupid. _It's a puppy._ A small, black and brown one. "Come here puppy." Ryutaro tried calling the mutt over. I sighed. I have the feeling we're going to be here for awhile. I start calling for the puppy too. "Come here you little rat!" I call out to it. "Kyoya!" Ryutaro is now glaring at me. "Sorry..." I mumble. We go back to the puppy. "Come here mutt." I try agian. Ryutaro looks like he's going to scold me.

He doesn't get the chance. The puppy comes hurtling out from under the porch, and jumps on me...I push it off. "Get off of me, you mutt!" The puppy sits down and looks up at me with these big, honey brown eyes. "What are we going to name it?" Ryutaro asked. I glare at him. "We're not keeping it, are we?" I'm not a dog person. I like cats better. "Of course we're keeping it." I sigh and start walking back to the house. The puppy follows me. "Mutt." I glare at the puppy. Ryutaro starts for the houde too. "Mutt? He does seem to answer to that." I stop infront of the back door. "_Fine_." I walk in, Mutt follows, I go to the kitchen, Mutt follows. I put Mutt into the basement-for now-Then I hear Tobio walking up the steps. _Uh oh, what now?_

How was that? Good? Bad? I think that all bladers have a mini form of their bey, they just don't admit it. I also think that the mini forms are a lot cuter than in battle. Just my opinion. Don't mob attack me. Really. Don't.*holds shield and flaming sword up*I'm not afraid to use these!

Taking requests! Don't be afraid...I don't bite...much.

Here are the couples I'm willing to write about.

Reji/Ryuuga

Ginkga/Ryuuga

Tsubasa/Kyoya

Tobio/Kyoya

Tobio/Reji

Doji/OC

Reji/OC

Anyone/OC

Please make it rated T and below.

~-~Demi ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Mutt?

Another update in one day? Wow. Obviously, there were no reviews. Oh well.

I have some things to say.

1. Why do some people get over like, 300+ reviews, while others get maybe, 3+ reviews? That is NOT fair.

2. If you have something to say, say it! Don't hold back. Never hold back the truth.

3. REVIEW! Don't just read and fav it, review it! Favs are welcome, but reviews are needed.

That's all I wanted to say. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Chapter 2

Topaz-in her female form- was sitting on a couch, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry for not visiting you Zack." she said to a slightly taller male with dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

"Your cheating, aren't you?" Zack asked, the anger in his voice clear.

"what!? No!" Topaz said, shocked that her boyfriend would even think that she was cheating on him. "I would never ch-" Topaz was cut off when Zack slapped her. "don't give me your excuses!" Zack yelled at her.

"I wasn't giving an excuse!" Topaz screamed at her abusive boyfriend. Before Zack could yell at her or hit her, Topaz bolted, sniper case in hand, out of the small house, away from Zack, away from all the pain he brought her.

••-::-••

~~Topaz's pov~~

I only stopped once on my way back home. I pressed down on the blue topaz stone. I changed from Topaz oike to Tobio oike. I then Walked into the house I shared with Ryutaro and Kyoya. I was greeted by Ryutaro. "hi Tobio! Did you- what happened!" I suddenly realized that Zack had left a mark on my face. "oh it's nothing! Just ran into a wall, wasn't looking." I tried wave it off, say it was nothing.

It's harder than it looks.

"You ran into a wall?" Kyoya asked, having just walked in from the kitchen. "yes." I answered, looking everywhere but the green-haired blader. "Hard enough to get a bruise?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah I guess. Hey, why does it smell like a dog in here?" I looked at both boy a little closer.

They had mud all over them.

"What where you two doing!?" I shout. Kyoya gives me a sheepish grin. "uh...I kinda...there was some thing under the porch so I called Ryutaro to come...and well-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Ryutaro, what happened." I turn to the blue-haired teen. "we found a puppy." was his answer. I gape at the two of them. "A puppy!? Where is it!" Ryutaro laughs at my reaction. "in the basement." Kyoya Answered my question. "his names Mutt!" he called after me as I ran into the kitchen. I flung open the door to the most cutest-besides Capri-thing ever. A small, black and brown beagle puppy with big, honey-brown eyes! "awww, your so cute!" I pick up the puppy. Then I walk back in. No way am I leaving the cute little thing to freeze down there!

"Is it ok if Mutt stays out of the basement guys? He'll freeze if we leave him down there." I ask, trying not to laugh as Mutt licks my face. "fine by me." Kyoya said, looking at the puppy with disgust. "why not." Ryutaro walks over to pet Mutt's floppy ears. He gives off a little bark. Me and Ryutaro laugh. Kyoya glares at us both.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I told the two males. Ryutaro nodded and smiled, still playing with Mutt-as in, playing tug-a-war with a sock-while Kyoya looked puzzled. It was only when I closed my bedroom door did I remember... Ginkga was having a party and he invited us! At least I could talk to Ryuuga, who had the same problems that I did.

"What happened?" a soft voice brought me back to reality. "Zack...hit me." I sat down next to Capricorn. "oh little one!" Capri nuzzled my side. I picked her up and placed her in my lap. "it's nothing new." I told the sheep/ram. "you need to tell people what he's doing to you." Capri told me. I just shrugged. "...yeah...I know..." I kicked off my shoes, locked my door and window, and then I changed into Topaz. "I'm not joking Topaz." Capri said, now glaring at me. I pulled out a pair of pj shorts and a tank top. "I never said you were, Capri."

"but you aren't taking this seriously!" Capri sounded angry now. "I can't tell anyone, or Zack will hurt my friends..." I started to cry. "Topaz...dont worry...I'll stop." Capri promised, her voice firm yet gentle. I wiped away my tears and nodded. "thanks Capri." I then put on my pjs - purple tank top with light blue pj shorts with a pink stripe going up the sides - and climbed into my bed. As I drifted off, I finally saw the red rose that was on my nightstand in a blue vase. Ryutaro. I wanted to smile as my eyes closed, wanted to tell everyone, I just...wanted to be free. Is that too much to ask?

Maybe it is.

Review. Please.

-Be kind to those around you. No matter what.

~-~ Demi


End file.
